The HiME of Zero
by HitokiriNanaya
Summary: Natsuki's life has been up, down and twisted around so many times. Now she's summoned by Louise and has to be put being a familiar. Good luck Natsuki!
1. The HiME of Zero

The HiME of Zero

I've had this idea for awhile and been playing with it, and now here it is in all of it's glory!

* * *

><p>To say my life has been nothing but crap would be putting it lightly. Most of my life was in the dirt and for a while even lower than that. But it also had its ups too, in regards to a certain Student Counsel President and her damn teasing…My life has also been one of the weirdest ever too. First the HiMEs and the Carnival, then living with Shizuru for the time that we did. That was defiantly weird for me.<p>

But this…This takes the cake on being weird.

First there was that green, oval, thingy placed right in the middle of the sidewalk and me being stupid enough to get sucked into it. Traveling for what seemed like forever. Now I'm in the middle of a cloud of smoke on my ass. I must have pissed god off or something and I'm only 22 dammit!

I quickly stand up and brush off my clothes, first brushing off the dirt on my jeans, then off my jacket and straightening my shirt underneath it. Luckily my hair is in a high ponytail; otherwise it might be all over the place. I check to see if I still have my necklace. I dig around in my shirt for it before fishing it out, the heart shaped locket, the thing dearest to me. I place the locket back into my shirt and take a relaxed stance but I'm ready to hit the first person I see.

The first person I see is a girl, small and thin, but her hair really stood to me, long and bright. Strawberry blond bright to be exact, she looks at me and her eyes almost fill with disappointment when she looks at me. I feel a twang of annoyance, she pulls this stupid stunt and is disappointed by the prey she's caught? But her clothes catch my eyes, a normal school girl uniform with…a cape? Have I been caught up in some kind of cosplay performance or some nerds doing that…what do they call that board game…Dragons and Caverns?

In fact most of the people around us are wearing the same thing as the girl, a school uniform accompanied by a cape. This was one weird prank, '_I bet Nao is behind this_.' I think as I bite my lip to keep myself from just start grilling the girl in front of me with questions. Only Nao would try and do this, but I'd be suppressed that she could talk this many people into doing something like this.

Suddenly the people around start talking in a different language, the girl talks back in the same language, I can't make heads or tails of it. The others laugh at the girl in front of me, especially a girl with red hair, tan skin, and a pair of breasts that rivals Mai's. Their laughter quickly gives me a headache, "Shut up!" I yell out and rub my temple. God I'm getting a headache already and I've barely been here ten minutes.

The crowd turns their heads toward me and stares, before talking among themselves again. I find my temper rising again before suppressing it, if I can't understand them most likely they can't understand me. A tall bald man steps in, the people stop talking and turn to the bald man as he talks, a teacher maybe or some kind of important person? I cross my arms, wondering what to do next though I probably should just leave these weirdos.

Looking over some of them, they have weird animals next to them.

One girl has a frog on her shoulder, and girl has a…is that a freaking dragon! I must be seeing this, maybe these people drugged me and the effects haven't worn off yet. The tan girl has a red salamander next to her, and its tail was on fire, like that one Pokemon. But that wasn't the weirdest animal there, oh no, the weirdest one was a giant floating eyeball. Yes a floating eyeball...

The girl in front of me gasps and turns bright red as the man talks. She's give me a quick glance before saying something back to the bald man. The girl flinches at what the bald man says next and looks back at me.

She cast her eye's downwards and then gives a determined look before marching over to me. I swear the guys in the crowd are making even weirder noises, it almost sounds like hoots and even whistles. '_Well this can't be good._' I think as the strawberry blond comes even closer to me, she says something which of course I can't understand and then pulls me down face to face, and promptly kisses me on the lips.

I freeze up instantly, my mind goes blank instantly, my reflexes don't kick in, and I just stand there, letting this girl kiss me. She pulls away and says something again which snaps me out of my trace and also makes me bring back my left arm and throw a punch at her face. She's easily knocked to the ground and I hear what sound like gasps coming from the other student and even the bald man.

I'm beyond pissed and I could care less if the girl on the ground is in pain. I bring the arm that hit her up and I wipe off where she kissed me. "Don't…ever do that again." I threaten her. She holds where I hit her and looks shocked, like someone told her dog had died. I felt sort of bad for doing it but that feeling goes away as another feeling comes up instead.

Pain, white, hot, burning pain fills my whole body; I grit my teeth to stop myself from crying out. It seems to focus on my left hand as writing begins to appear on it, and for a brief moment, in one brief second I feel something very familiar. So familiar that I forget about the fire in my body and instead focus on this feeling. The feeling I remember from so long ago, during that damn Carnival. The feeling of being a HiME once more, it was only for a second but I defiantly felt it. But it was not that feeling of being the HiME of Ice that I was during the Carnival. No, it was different in that way but I could still tell that I had become a HiME once more. I searched the sky for signs of the HiME Star, the bright glowing star that only HiME could see.

I don't see any signs of it and again pain fills my body. The writing on my hand glows brightly and soon fades leaving behind a tan in the shape of the writing. "Tch" I click my tongue. This can't be a trick; that pain was all too real, which means I'm some where else that's not home.

But did I travel through space, time, or maybe both? '_What a crappy day._' I feel a headache coming back on, and the others start talking again as the strawberry blond girl gets up. I get the strangest feeling their talking about me and it's nothing good.

No I have to ignore them for now; I open one hand at my side and close my eyes. I'm looking for my Element at the moment, I figure out how to summon the child later. First I begin with my old method of summoning my Element. Using my hate for First District to try and summon the element, and as I expected it didn't work. After all love is the greatest weapon for a HiME, so I tried my second way, after I accept Shizuru's feeling and returned them.

I pour all my love for Shizuru, to manifest the Element, I felt something there. I was defiantly a HiME again, but the Element didn't manifest like I thought it would. It was just like the time that I lost the power to summon my Element and my Child Duran. Why though…it was our love for our most precious person that summoned our Element…

So why wasn't mine coming out? A thought hit me though, '_It's not my element._' It was a simple thought but it hit me like a train. If it's not my Element then whose is it? Then another thought hit me even harder. It is the love of the HiME's precious person that gives them power and this HiME power is not mine….then….

'_Will I have to throw away my love for Shizuru?_'

My eyes snap open, my stomach filled with uneasiness, my mind quickly tries to throw out such thoughts, and I suddenly feel like puking also. I throw a hand to my mouth, and I'm force to takes two steps back so I don't fall, and try to keep my stomach from coming up. But the thought wouldn't leave me alone. It nagged at me like a woodpecker in my head. I quickly push it down with another thought, '_No! I'd rather die than give up my love for her!_'

Shizuru had done so much for me, in high school, during the Carnival, and after words. She stained her hands in blood so I wouldn't have to suffer any more. Hell, she took down First District herself. She loved me for who I am and accepted me. It was corny, yes, but maybe that's why I fell for her also. I would never give up everything we've been through just because of something like this happened; actually I wouldn't give it up for anything.

But I can't hold my stomach down any more. I turn around and puke; I grab my knees so I don't fall. My eyes water up and burn as the bile comes up, the people behind me make a noise, like it's the first time they seen someone throw their guts up. I only had to puke once, before my stomach was clear. The bald man is at my side in a flash and offered up something. It was a handkerchief, or the equivalence to it, "T-Thanks…" I say, though I doubt he can understand me.

The man nodded, as if he understood me, but I doubt it as he said something in the foreign language. The girl with pink hair walked over…or rather stomped over to me and took my hand, pulling toward the castle looking place. I wanted to speak up, but didn't. I could hear her mumbling something under her breath.

* * *

><p>Apparently this girl wasn't too happy about what had happened in the yard. So she decided to start yelling at me, in language I still can't understand, I wonder when she'll figure that out… Waving her arms up and down like a chicken, and touching were I had punched her. I smirked at that, which made her go off even more. No sense in getting angry that I can't understand her.<p>

I decided to use her body language inside of her words to decipher what she was saying. "OK, she mad at me. She's mad at me punching her and for puking in front of everyone…" I speak as she acts, which pisses her off even more. I chuckle at her anger; at least I can kill some time until I learn the language. '_Oh boy that will be fun…_' I sigh. Then the strawberry blond pulls out a stick from her cape and points it at me, not point blank but close enough.

"What is tha-" Is as far as I get before there an explosion and I sent backward, tipping the chair over, and rolling backward before hitting my head against the wall. "Ow…What the hell was that?" I ask out loud. How the hell did she make an explosion out of thin air, magic?

"That was supposed to be a silence spell." Oh so she was trying to shut me up. "Well fat load that did." I complain out loud rubbing my head…wait a minute. "Shut up you commoner!" Yep I wasn't hearing things, she spoke and I understood her.

"Hey I can understand you now…" The smoke cleared and I see her shocked face as well. "And I can understand you…" Thank god I don't have to learn a whole new language. "Alright then little girl I've got some question for you." I stand up and face her, putting on my 'Ice Queen' gaze as everyone calls it. The small girl opens her mouth, but shuts it quickly after giving her the gaze.

"First off, who the hell are you?" Calling her "girl" the whole time would get annoying for both of us. She keeps her mouth shut as if pondering something. Then she speaks up, "I'm Louise. Louise de La Valliere and a commoner should not speak to a noble in such a way." '_A commoner?_' Was the first thing that entered my mind. I let my head drop and sighed, "OK then, how did I get here and why am I here?" I asked the girl named Louise.

"Humph, I summoned you of course. Though I wished it had been a Dragon or a Gryphon or something better than a commoner." Louise starts pulling at her hair; upset with what she thinks is a fail summoning. She has no idea she summoned a HiME, speaking of HiME, whose mark do I have? I ignore Louise's ranting while walking to the mirror in the room.

I pull up the left of my shirt to see if my mark is on my back. I don't even have to get that far, as I found it already. It's on my left side, "This mark belongs to…!" Shizuru. I can see plain as day, her HiME mark is on my side. Relief floods my mind and body, and I about fall to the ground.

"Hey don't go dying on me familiar!" Louise shouts and rushes to me. I smile and want to cry, "No…it's…I'm just happy…" I look at her, with a smile on my face and my eyes water up. Man, I shouldn't be crying. Honestly, I can't help it. Louise backs up and looks away, "B-But of course, you should be happy to have me as your master." Honestly she about threw the moment right out the window.

I had Shizuru's HiME mark; I didn't have to throw anything away. I wipe my eyes and slap my face with both my hands, "Alright, now to summon her Element." I say out loud and walk forward to the open part of the room.

"Element? She was a noble?" Louise tilts her head again. I sigh but in a happy manner, "Just watch." I tell her and place one hand in front of me. I had once asked how Shizuru summoned her element, even during the end of the Carnival when she thought I hated her. She simply replied, "Ara, I always believed I was Natsuki's knight." I near fell out of my chair in laughter, she pouted in her manner and called me a meanie. It was childish, though maybe that's why it fitted Shizuru also. She was mature at school and around other, but with me she showed off that childishness and liked to be spoiled also.

I smile at the thought of those times and close my eyes. I saw myself, and Shizuru, but the roles were switched. Shizuru saw herself as the knight and me as the princess, however this time I would be the knight and she would be the princess. The Element materialized into my hand, and just as I thought it was her naginata. I open my eyes to see it in all its beauty.

This naginata was a part of her, just like my pistols were a part of me. Since this was her Element that means I can also summon her child as well. Kiyohime, one of the strongest if not the strongest Child ever, only second to Kagutsuchi if not. As much as I would like to have Duran by my side instead, Kiyohime would be more than enough help. Hopefully it didn't get any teasing habits from Shizuru.

I turn to Louise and lower the naginata, her face is ripe with a surprised look "You didn't just summon anyone. You summoned a HiME." I tell her. She snaps out of it when I spoke to her. "Where did that weapon come from? Wait Hime? Does this mean your royalty? Tell me more familiar!" She demanded, but being called 'familiar' all the time was going to get old fast. "You know I have a name. It would be nice of you to use it." She stops with a peculiar look on her face.

"Alright, what is your name then?" It was more of a demand than a question, "Kuga. My name is Kuga." Just my family name, I didn't want her know my full name. Not yet anyways.

"Then answer my questions Kuga. Are you a princess and what is an Element for that matter?" Great now I'll have to explain this five time most likely.

"Listen up master; I don't want to have to repeat this five times." It was weird calling someone master but she did summon so I guess master would be the most appropriate title. "HiME stands for **Hi**ghly-advanced **M**aterializing **E**quipment." I can already tell that I'll have to repeat this. In the mean time I dematerialized the naginata and took a seat. Louise sits also trying to wrap her head around the sentence; I can tell she can't make heads or tails of it.

"It means that I can summon what's called an Element. That naginata that you saw was an Element." She stares at me for a second, the words going in one ear and out the other. I sigh, "So you can summon more than one thing?" My master suddenly asks. "Well other than the Child, no I can only summon the naginata." I answer, her interest perks up again. "What's a Child?" "A Child is a creature that is summoned by the HiME using there love for their most precious person." She makes and O face, "So you have someone precious to you?" I place my hand on my locket that in my shirt, "Yes I do." Louise stops and puts one hand to her chin like she's thinking. "Do you want to see them?" Huh?

"Wha…?" "Do you want to see them? Maybe if I feel like it, we'll take a trip to see whoever your precious person is." Louise holds a finger in the air like she had a bright idea. "No that's definitely impossible." I don't even hesitate, and that scared me. It's like I had already give up returning home. She seems taken back, "Well why not? If you give me their name surely we can find them." Oh she still thinks I was summoned from this world.

"Because she's not in this world in fact," I stand up. "I'm not from this world." My master looks shaken, like she can't believe what she's hearing. "Not from...this world?" I walk to the window and look out it, "Yes, you summoned me from a different time and space most likely." "And why would you say that?" She immediately asks. Of course, the thought of another world with beings like me, it would be a real blow to her reality. She also ignores the fact I said 'she' and not 'him,' maybe people here are more tolerant of homosexuals.

I stay silent wondering if I should keep quiet. "I'll tell you later master. I believe it is getting late." I observed that it was much darker now outside than before, maybe our entire talking made time fly by, or perhaps that the day is shorter here.

"Yes it is." Louise holds her hands up into the air. What in the world is she doing? "Well, what are you waiting for?" "Huh?" I answer her with one eyebrow raised, "You think a noble would undress themselves?" Huh! If she thinks I'll undress her, she's got another thing coming.

"Now hold on, I may be a familiar. But I'm not your slave or your maid." I look dead on and tell her, "Familiar, slave, maid, same thing different names." I felt myself fall forward. I hate stuck up people who can't take no for an answer, "Well you obviously had undressed yourself before I showed up." I shoot back. "Yes, but I didn't have a familiar then, now stop squawking and undress me." I grit my teeth to stop myself from grilling her, and simply sigh and begin to under her.

That's it, I'm out of here, familiar or not. I can't stand this person for sure and I bet my liver that everyone else is stuck up also. I bet if I can summon Kiyohime, I'll be able to get pretty far into the world. Then just lay low for about a month or so, and then start figuring how to get back to my world. I pull Louise's panties and to her feet, and then make a break for the door. I'm out it in a flash and dash to the stairs.

The reason I undressed her first was if she did come after me, she'll need to get redressed first which gives me time for a head start. Also my guess is that she'll be surprised that I left, that she won't recover till I've hit the first set of stairs. I quickly make my way down the stairs, and into the second hallway, I don't slow down even as I pass by a guy and girl talking in the hallway. I hit the second set of stairs and quickly make my way down skipping a set or two. Hitting the bottom of the stairs, I can hear Louise has already made it to the hallway above, damn. I take off running at full speed, through the large room.

It was large enough to hold a fountain in the middle, where the red head from the yard sat reading a book. I paid her no mind either, as I exit the room to the court yard I turn my heard at the sound of yelling, both Louise and the boy from the hallway are giving chase, shit.

I have to focus, I need Kiyohime. I try to call her out using the same method as I used to summon the naginata, but nothing happens. '_Damn! Then how do I call to her?_' I wonder to myself. If Shizuru pictured herself as a knight maybe then….Kiyohime was her stead? It's possible; then right now I need to be thinking about that. I don't slow down, my heart hammers in my chest, I start breathing harder, but this is nothing compared to my daily exercises. '_Ok focus, Kiyohime is your loyal stead…_' I can feel her now I just need to bring her out and…why am I floating? My legs are off the ground and I fly higher into the air, "SHIIIIT!" I yell, and I brought closer to the three people.

I hear laughter, "Ahahaha! Y-Y-Your familiar ran away? You really are Zero." The red haired girl is holding her sides and laughing, the guy from earlier has a rose out and is twirling it around. I twirl around at the same time, '_Going to be sick again…_' I push down the urge, "I can't believe I'm even doing this…" The guy says uninterested. "Then put me down." I'm flipped upside down and brought face to face with the guy.

He has the face of an arrogant man and his blond hair doesn't help the look. "You finally decided to speak rather than making up gibberish?" Yeah a real asshole, "Nah she," I point to Louise, "casted a spell so we could understand either other." The red head and blonde here look shocked, "Zero made a spell work? That's not possible." "It involved an explosion though." Both nod their heads like they understand. "You dog!" Louise shouts and I don't take being called a dog lying down. Only one person is allowed put me and mutt in the same sentence and she's back home.

I shoot Louise my Death Glare, which is much different from my 'Ice Queen' gaze. I see her shiver and step back, while the other two just shiver. "Can you let me down now?" I ask the guy in front of me. "Fine, only because it is rude to treat a lady in this kind of manner, familiar or not." Great, he's a snob too. I'm turned right side up and set on the ground, my locket falls to my chest. It must have fallen out when I was upside down.

"Familiar what is that?" Louise asks pointing to my locket, "None of your business master." I tuck it back into my shirt. Louise shoots me another glare and I challenge her glare with my glare, which she back down from.

Well I can't run now the blonde boy will just pick me up again, and I don't feel like going on another ride. "No food tonight for trying to run!" Louise shouts at me, "Yea yea." I wave her off, which only makes her madder. "Just come on, you've embarrassed me enough tonight as it is!" My master drags me away from the other two, back to the dorms, and to her room.

I sit on the floor, with a collar around my neck, which is chained to the wall, Louise paces back and forth, rambling on about familiars, commoners, nobles and other stuff. '_Awesome…_' So while she's rambling on, I decide to look for Kiyohime, '_First she's a loyal stead…_' I can feel her, so now I'll get a better grasp on how to bring her out. I 'tug' at her try to bring her closer to the surface of being summoned, she comes closer, and closer, then stops suddenly.

She's not at the top, but almost stuck in the middle. '_I'm not doing something right._' Maybe she wasn't a stead, but armor? No, Shizuru never worried about protecting herself, she was always worried about me so then Kiyohime is her shinning sword? I could 'tug' Kiyohime to the surface much faster now, right before she was at summoning level I stop her. I could feel her whine at me, wanting to come out and see the world.

'_Sorry Kiyohime not yet, as soon as I can get outside you can stretch your necks._' I apologize to my child, but I had to make sure I could summon her when ever I need it. "Hey, Familiar! Are you listening at all?" I pull myself to the real world and see Lousie glaring at me fiercely. "Nope." Oh, it seems master might chip a tooth if she grinds her teeth like that.

"You…damned Familiar!" I could image steam coming out of her ears like those cartoons at this point. She sighs and throws her arms into the air, "I'm too tired to be dealing with this." She turns around and starts to takes off her clothes. "I thought nobles didn't undress themselves." I tease her, "Fool me once…" Well at least she has some common sense.

After taking her clothes off and slipping on what looks like a sleeping gown, my master throws her clothes at me. "I want those clothes washed by the time I wake up tomorrow." She turns away, and goes to her bed to sleep, "And how am I supposed to wash them if I'm chain to the wall?" She simply ignores me and goes to bed, blowing out the candle by her bed.

Cutting through the chain it is then. Ah this is going to be a long night.

* * *

><p><em>Louise dreamed normally for the first part of the night. Dreaming of whipping her new familiar and having her beg for forgiveness. "No Master I'm sorry stop it~~" Yes that was the good part of her dream.<em>  
><em><br>But the second part…_  
><em><br>"Mommy!" A small child with dark blue hair that was in pigtails opened the door into an office with happy look on her face. The office was simple with a desk, a bookshelf, and some chairs. But on the desk was a square, flat, black box on a stand that an older looking woman, who looked a lot like her familiar, was staring at it._  
><em><br>"Ah and how's my big girl today." The other woman said turning away from the black box and picking up the child. "Mommy, the boys where picking on me today again." The child's happy face left quickly, "Oh my, and what did you do dear?" The older woman began noticing the small cut on the child's face and arms._  
><em><br>"I beat them up of course!" The child pumped her fist into the air and had a proud look on her face. "What has mommy told you about fighting?" The woman scolded the child the look on the child's face was replaced with a look of uncertainty._  
><em><br>"That I shouldn't beat up other kids…but they wouldn't stop picking on me and trying to take Duran away." The child shows her mother a stuff dog. _  
><em><br>"And they were wrong to do so, but that doesn't mean you can just beat them up." The mother scolded the child again. The child looked like she wanted to cry, "Now now, don't cry sweetie. Mommy will take you to get your favorite ice-cream." The child brightens up at the idea of this ice-cream, whatever that was._  
><em><br>And so Louise dreamed of a mother and a child having fun and being a family together._


	2. The six headed CHILD

The HiME of Zero

Chapter 2: The six headed CHILD

"..y w..k.. up."

No go away, sleep is good.

"I ..id g.. .p!"

Whose voice is that, I don't remember a voice that grates on my nerves just by speaking.

"YOU DAMNED FAMILIAR I SAID GET UP!" There's an explosion followed by me hitting the wall again. "Gah! The hell was that for!" I yell rubbing my head after it bounced off the wall, again. Honestly, I'll die of head trauma before anything else kills me. "You're going to make me late to breakfast." My master has her arms crossed and she's tapping her foot impatiently, "And…" She points her finger straight at me neck, "You somehow cut through the chain that was suppose to keep you from running away!"

I think she forget about my ability to summon a weapon. I stand up and brush off the invisible dirt of my clothes, then stretch feeling my joints pop. Sleeping on a stack of hay is not the best way to sleep, it might as well as been the floor itself. After looking at my master again, she is already dressed in her uniform. I can't help feel some pride in the clean clothes; it took me forever to find a place to wash them.

"Familiar are you going to stare all day or can we leave now?" Louise's patients finally gives out, "Lead the way master." I bow to her mockingly she huffs and flips her hair over her shoulder. Her face suddenly softens as she looks at me she opens her mouth to say something before quickly closes it and shaking her head.

"Is there something you are unpleased with?" Louise huffed and her angry face reared again. If that's her normal face she's going to wrinkles by the time she's 20. "You mean besides everything that you do?" Oh now I'm a scapegoat, "I don't suppose you could take this off?" I point to the collar and what is left of the chain. Louise thinks for a moment before fiddling around in her pockets fishing out a key. She unlocks the collar and lets it fall to the floor.

I rub my neck, with me hand trying to get the soreness from the collar to go away. "If you try and run again, I'll cut off your food for a week." "Don't worry I don't want to go on another 'Let's spin Kuga in the air till she pukes' ride again." I answer my master worries, besides were would I go? I would need Kiyohime's help to get anywhere, and I doubt that a flying, sixheaded, Hydra would be inconspicuous.

"Then let us leave before breakfast is over." She turns and I follow her down through the corridors and into a large dinning hall. I try and remember the way to get here just incase I ever got lost. I'm almost stunned to see how big the place was for just a dinning room. I whistle in amazement, there are three huge tables and just about all the seats are filled too. Then the whispers came, "Hey there's Zero and her run away Familiar." "That's them right." "Yea, though her Familiar is hot." "Hell yea man, if she were my Familiar..."

It took everything to keep me from brandishing my naginata right on the spot. Another reason I hate rich, spoiled, brats. I look down to my master and see she simply keeps walking. '_Either she didn't hear them or chose to ignore them._' We arrive at two empty chairs that have meals already placed in front of them. They look like meals you would order from one of those high class restaurants that Shizuru once took me to for my birthday. Sudden my cheeks feel a lot hotter when I remember that night. "Are you going to stand their or are you going to pull the chair out?" Louise brings me out of my happy thoughts.

I pull the chair out for her she sits down like an elegant lady, though that's probably the only thing 'elegant' about her. I push the chair in the table and go to take the seat next to her, before I even sit she's already trying to scold me again, "What do you think you're doing Familiar?" "Well I was going to start eating before you stopped me." What else does it look like? Maybe she thought I was going to stare at it until is floated into my mouth. Her right eyebrow twitches in what I guess is annoyance as she points at the floor, where a dish with a few cracks and nicks in it, lays.

"Yes, it's called a plate." I respond with a smart-ass answer, Louise growls at me. "Only nobles can sit at the table. Commoners sit on the floor." If I where an anime I bet I have one of those giant sweatdrops on the back of my head. And so I'm sitting on the floor cross-legged with only a piece of bread and a glass of water. These kids know nothing about how much food a person needs to survive. "You know I need a lot more than this piece of bread to survive." Louise glances at me and ignores me. She and the rest of the student say a small prayer thanking someone for the 'small breakfast.' I bet my left arm that these people have never really been hungry in their lives.

I grumble at the inconsideration of another human being as they eat breakfast but I'm left with a piece of bread, but I let it go for now. No need to draw to much attention now, but for the sounds of the whispers I can hear we're already the talk of the whole school so far. I eat the bread that I was so luck to get, but I'm pretty sure that it's stale as it's hard to eat. "Here." I hear Louise call to me and sure enough she's got a piece of her breakfast on a plate and is handing it to me. I'm actually stunned for a moment before taking the plate out of her hands.

"Don't get use to it Familiar I just felt sorry for you that's all." '_Yea you're a real saint._' I keep that thought to myself and simply give her my thanks, "Thank you Louise." She turns her head back to her breakfast so fast she should had whiplash from it. Maybe it was to keep me from seeing that her cheeks were tinted a very light pink. I say my own thanks and eat the food, sure I wasn't full but it was better than a piece of stale bread that's for sure.

* * *

><p>Next we're headed outside again; Louise goes off explaining the rules about Familiars being left outside during meals and how she was nice enough to make an exception with me. Boy, my master is just the nicest there is isn't she, though I could do a lot worse with all the things I hear the boys saying about how they'd 'wipe me into shape.' I'm really starting to think I should pick a fight and whip someone's ass just to get them to shut up.<p>

After getting around the corner I noticed that a lot of students are sitting at the tables outside the school, a couple maids walking around taking orders of food and drink most likely. "What's going on?" I wonder out loud, my master responds after a short while maybe wondering if she should even answer. "Second years don't have class today." She's a second year? I wonder if their grade scale is anything like it is back home. Then I notice that all the kids have an animal of some kind next to them or in their arms.

"We're supposed to be building a relationship with our familiars." "Sounds just perfect for us…" I add sarcastically, Louise mumbles something under her breath about a 'proper familiar.' Then a new voice pops into the conversation, "Well a real familiar would want to get to know its master." Both Louise and I turn around to find the red haired woman from last night. She was petting a very large lizard with a flame on its tail and the first thing in my mind was, '_If only I had a pokeball…_'

"What with that attitude!" Louise growls with as much animosity as she can muster. Obviously the two girls can barely stand each, "Well only Zero would fake a summoning ritual." My interest perks up at that name again 'Zero' I've heard that a few time always in the two days I've been here. By the way she's used it, it wasn't a cute nickname. I'll have to ask the meaning of the name later, the two girls are going at each others throats.

"I definitely did the summoning right, and she was just there! You saw it yourself!" Louise punches back that the red haired woman. The red head counters with a hard right, "How do we know you didn't just pull off some commoner off the streets and pay them?" And an unexpected blow to Natsuki, "And you think I'm such a cheap person to go along with such a stupid stunt?" If you're going to throw an attack I will attack you back. She stares at me and studies me for once, dragging her eye up and down like I'm something on display.

"Don't all commoners follow orders if they're paid?" Did she…I think she did. Now it's on, no more pulling punches, "I'm sure you know all about that, how else would anyone listen to you talk," and Natsuki throws a devastating uppercut! "Or maybe showing your cleavage is the only way to get people not to notice your terrible personality." And she follows up with a body blow! Both the red haired woman and Louise are staring in shock at my attack, but the red haired woman attacks back. "Well at least I have something to show."

And she's counters with a double heavy uppercut! I can tell Louise is down for the count, I know that now is the time to fall back and fight another day. A smirk comes to her face as she knows she won this battle, she walks off laughing like a stuck up noble her lizard following her. "Tsk, I let my guard down." I click my tongue in annoyance. I can feel Louise radiate with anger, "That damn woman!" Looks like we now have a common enemy. "Don't stand there go grab me some tea or something!" Louise walks off in anger, great now I'm her mental punching bag.

Walking through the tables, I have no idea were I would get tea out here. Maybe I'll just ask a maid, I see a maid that's delivering cake and I call out to her, "Excuse me." She turns in a hurry with a smile on her face. "Yes?" She has short dark hair and grey blue eyes she wears the normal maid outfit that one would find on a real maid. "Could I get a glass of tea?" I ask nicely not letting the angry from the confrontation with the red head from earlier effect me.

She smiles sweetly, "Sure what kind?" Ah crap, I have no idea what the names of any of the drinks would be, so I'll try my luck with one that has never failed me. "Green Tea." "Alright please wait here while I go get some." Some times I think Shizuru would whisper in my ear while I slept, 'Natsuki will get some green tea.' That woman and her tea were going to break my wallet I was sure of it. No matter where we were she always either ordered tea or brought it with her, even on vacations to the beach or hot springs. She was addicted to tea just as bad I was addicted to mayonnaises.

In fact if I remember right one of our biggest fights ended up with her dumping my mayo down the sink. I got back at Shizuru when she discovered that all of her tea was gone from the cabinet. Somehow the incident ended with me on top of her, and our clothes on the floor. Best night ever. "Thank you for waiting." The maid comes back dragging my mind out of the past, "Ah thank you…um…" "Siesta, my name is Siesta." Siesta answers my unasked question and hands me the tea. I take it from her, "Thanks Siesta, oh I'm Kuga by the way." She tilts her head to one side, "Kuga? Oh are you Miss Valliere's familiar?" Looks like I'm famous already, "Yea, unfortunately."

Siesta opens her mouth to say something before being called by another person, "Is my cake ready?" We turn to see the blond haired ass from last night. He was sitting at a table with a girl who was also a blond, had very curly hair with a big pink ribbon tied into a bow. The ass had what seemed to be like a giant mole on his lap, I could hardly see what girl had in her hand but judging by the tongue that kept shooting out into a heart shape, I'd say it would be a frog. But knowing these stuck up asses it might be a toad.

I snicker at the thought of the beauty summoning a toad as a familiar and being horrified by the result. Siesta looks confused by my snickering I wave her off, "No it's nothing. You better deliver the cake before he gets his panties in a wad." Siesta blushed at the thought of the ass wearing women underwear.

"Do you think he would?" "You never know." I leave Siesta with that and walk back to my master with tea in hand, and then I hear another voice call out to me this time. "Excuse me!" I turn to find a girl with brown hair, a brown cape carrying a white bag walking to me. I wonder about the cape for a second before I think to myself that she might have a different cape due to being in another grade or age group. "Excuse me, sorry for imposing but could you help me find someone?" I take back what I said about everyone here being a suck up snob. She seems nice enough and she's got manners as well.

"I can help you, if let me deliver this really quick to someone." I hold up the tea and she nods her head. I quickly walk to my master who is sitting alone at a table tapping his finger on her arm. She straightens up as she notices me, "About time, what took you so long?" I simply give her a smirk before replying to her, "Making friends." Her mouth opens a little, "I'll be right back with you." I give a small wave and hurry back to the girl, "Alright now who are you looking for?" "Ah, Sir Guiche."

I tilt my head to the side and give the girl a confused look, she seems shocked that I don't know who he is. "He's tall and has blond hair and is the most handsome man you'll every see." She describes the ass; now know as Guiche, with a dreamy look in her eyes. "Hmm…well…" I look to see where he was sitting earlier, '_Looks like he saw her before she saw him._' Now I know he's a snob, an ass, and a playboy.

I catch sight of him not too far from the table. He was dragging the girl with him, '_Oh it's payback time._' "I see him." I point to him and the girl takes off running to him. "Sir Guiche!" Guiche panics and drop the other girls hand, she looks between the two with confused look but the gears in her head wear turning as she watched things unfold. "Guiche who is she?" Guiche tries to explain himself and get off the hook at the same and it might have worked had I not decided to step in.

"Oh, so she was the one you were with last night." The color drains from his face as I push him deeper into the hole he dug. "Guiche what's the meaning of this?" The blond girl demands from him. "Hey stop confusing these beautiful ladies." He tries to play the nice guy card no way I'm letting him off that easy. "So you admit to being with her last night?"

I hear mumbles and whispers as a crowd gathers around us. "T-That's not the point!" He shouts, "Then the point is that you're double dating two girls at the same time?" I counter hard and fast; the two girls quickly gang up on him. "Please Katie, Montermorency." "You're horrible!" They say together and the blond smacks him in the face, he lands on his ass as the girls leave him in an angry storm.

Everyone is laughing at him and a boy points out, "You got dumped." He sighs and looks straight at me, his eye burning with rage. Alright maybe I'll see some action finally and get to whip some ass. "I was being nice to you yesterday, but it looks like I should show you how to act around nobles." I smirk at him, "Lucky for the both of us, I just don't care."

"You made two girls cry and you don't care." He says darkly, '_No I'm very sure that's your fault._' I deadpan at his accusation, "Well if I were a noble I sure in as hell wouldn't date you." Everyone laughed and oooo'd at Guiche, "Well since you want to anger me so. I challenge you to a duel." Alright now I can have a look to see what these fights look like. Plus it would be good to learn how to use the naginata before I go into the real battle. "Alright, when and where?" I ask as I cross my arms and smirk at him, "At Vestry field, I'll be waiting." He turns at walks off with some dignity.

This will be fun, hopefully I can avoid calling out Kiyohime; the best kind of weapon is a secret weapon after all. I start to walk after him before I'm stopped by a hand. I turn to find Louise has stopped me, and she looks pretty angry too. "The hell is wrong with you!" She demands, I tilt my head again, "What do you mean?" No doubt she thinks I can't win against that pompous ass, "You can't win against Guiche! He's a noble and you're just a commoner." I guess I need to remind her just what she summoned, "You forget master that I am a HiME."

"I don't care, you still can't beat a noble, just apologize to him." She shoots down that I can even touch him, "Hmm that's a good idea." Now she looks at me in confusion wondering if I'll take her advice. "When I win I'll have him apologize to those girls." She drops her head in defeat.

* * *

><p>He's waiting for in the courtyard next to the one we where just in, he glares daggers at me. So I shoot him my glare, which makes him shiver and stop glaring. I smirk as he realizes that he lost the first battle already, "I'm surprised you even showed up." The ass says trying to save face again. I wave him off "Yea yea, I'll fight you on one condition." He perks up at hearing me say that, "And what is that." "You'll apologize to those two girls who stormed off." I hear him click his tongue as he adds his own condition, "Then when I win, and I will, you have to be my servant for the rest of the day. And I'll teach you some manners."<p>

I shiver at the thought of him ordering me around, '_Ok Kiyohime is a defiant fallback plan._' "Alright I accept." "You damned Familiar!" I hear my master shout as she run toward him, "Guiche stop this duels are forbidden." I hear her plead with him, and I notice the circle of people from earlier had followed us. I make a mental note to keep the naginata chain short to keep from hitting them. I don't need someone uninvolved getting hurt.

"It doesn't matter she's a commoner so there is no problem." He takes out a rose and throws a pedal to the ground. '_Oh scary._' Then a suit of armor rises from the ground and stands in front of Guiche. Well that's new, but my naginata is already in me hands, by the time the suit is fully summoned. My hand is on the handle part that turns the blade into a sharp whip, I turn it twice, and a click tells me that the blade is ready. Something else I notice is that the writing on the back of my left hand is glowing softly. My body feels light and I can judge the distance between me and the suit of armor is.

The odd thing is that I couldn't do that before, but now it was almost second nature to me. I mentally make a note to find out about these along with Louise's nickname. I turn my attention back to the suit of armor, and Guiche who's just standing their not even giving orders. "Cocky asshole." I say to myself. "I am Giuche the Bronze, and this bronze golem Valkyri-!" A sound stops him as my whip blade pass through the golem, the sound was my whip blade cutting through the air, and it was barely audible, how he heard the sound over his own voice I'll never know. I retract the whip back into a blade, and the sound of metal hitting metal is heard and the golem is split in half, the top half falls to the ground.

Silence is the sound of the crowd and of Guiche as he looks down at the sight of his golem on the ground in half. I click my tongue in annoyance as I could have taken his head off by now. He shakes his head and throws out three more pedals and three more golems stand in front of him, "As I was saying, these bronze golem Valkyries will-!" While he talks, I turn my blade back into a whip and swing it through his golems again, but this time I make sure the golems are in pieces. He stops again after my blade makes his golems into pieces they break apart after I retract my whip again. He looks scared at first then he gets mad again.

"You!" "Oh no please continue, I'll just destroy only one while you talk this time." I smirk and lazily rest my naginata on my shoulder. I can't help and think this would be so one sided if I had my pistols on me instead. The crowd is still silent in awe, Guiche now throws out six pedals this time and they immediately charge right at me. I place both hand and get into a stance I didn't even know, waiting for the golems to come straight at me. But they don't in the middle they split up and come from all sides I quickly get a look at Guiche face, whose smiling thinking that he'll easily win this time. The first two come from my left and right, the both throw vertical slashes.

I take a step back and slash at the golem on my left, the naginata cuts through it like it was made of butter. Then I plant the pole end of my weapon into the throat piece of the golem on my right which, to a normal human would make him drop to the ground, however there only suits so it's only pushed back. The next attack comes from a golem who jumped at me and also swung a vertical strike at my back, I turn on heel on roll around him and swing as I come face its back. It jumps forward to avoid my swipe across its body, sudden an alarm goes off in my head as I duck in time for a sword to pass over my head in a stabbing motion.

I swipe my foot at its feet hoping to knock it off balance, it jumps over my leg with little effort and slashes at my head and I'm force to bring my naginata up and block the attack. I throw the attack to the side and round house kick the golem away, and I'm facing Guiche again his face twisted into annoyance. I smirk at him, turn around and swipe at the charging golem, it somehow stops itself before getting hit with the blade and it throws a punch at me hitting me in the chest. Suddenly it's hard to breath, but I'm more worried about it crushing my pendant. I slash at it again forcing it to retreat and I quick throw hand to my chest and find that my pendant is on the outside of my clothes and that it's in one piece.

I breathe a sigh of relief before I'm forced to step back keep a sword from cutting into my chest. However it does cut through the chain of my pendant, the golem grabs my pendant with its free hand and all five of them jump back to guarding Guiche. Guiche takes the pendant from the golem. I can feel my anger start to boil, "Hey that's not yours give it back." I shout of him, he says nothing and opens the pendant. He looks with interests at the picture on the right which is a picture of Shizuru's smiling face. My anger boils more as his looks at the picture on the left which is a picture of me and Shizuru on our third date. It has Shizuru kissing me on the cheek and my face lighting up like fireworks on new years.

"You know, when I make you my servant I'll have you tell me all about this woman." Guiche says smirking at and really pushing my button, "I'm sure she's in need of some company." My anger topples over at what this asshole is saying about my Shizuru. No-one and I mean no-one talks about her like that and eats without the help of a straw. I glare as hard as I can at him, I can see him stiffen up. I hope he peed himself, "I'll say this once give me back that pendant." I demand from him. Guiche smirk and closes the pendant, "Make me." Fine, it's his funeral. I take a deep breath and force the anger to leave me as I call up my partner. I lower my naginata to my side as she comes to my call extremely fast maybe she heard Guiche talk about her HiME and wants some payback.

She's comes to the surface, and I whisper her name bringing her into reality, "Kiyohime." As she materializes into this world, I'm lifted into the air standing on one of her heads. Kiyohime comes into this world with a hiss, the students take three steps back and some even probable pee themselves.

She's not in her giant form, but no doubt seeing a hydra just come into the world will leave a lasting impression on the ass in front of me. The color drains from his face, and he takes two steps back from the hydra in front of him. "Kiyohime," I say her name again, and she responds to me hissing at the boy in front of her, "Spit." I give the order and her mouths open and sprays its acidic poison at the golems.

They don't even more out of the way and are hit by the sliver liquid, they melt in a horrifying way. Guiche is left stunned in horror as his golems melt into a pool of liquid, I jump off Kiyohime's head and walk toward Guiche, stepping over the pool of liquid golem. He falls onto his ass as I stop in front of him and place the blade of my naginata in his face, "Do you yield?" I ask of him and he nods his head up and down. "I yield, I yield, I yield, I yield." He cowers in fear, I hold out my hand, "Now give it or do I have to feed you to my child?" Kiyohime lowers her heads right beside me and growls at Guiche.

Guiche quickly hands over my pendant, "Here please don't hurt me!" I quickly grab it out of his hands, I place it in my pocket but keep the naginata in his face, "Now you are going to apologize to those girls earlier, understand." He quickly nods his head and I pull the naginata out of his face. I turn around and face Kiyohime, each one of her six heads studying me. I smile and pet one of her heads. "Welcome back, Kiyohime." I greet her, and she nuzzles me with one of her heads.

"Sorry Kiyohime but you need to disappear again." She whines at me wanting to stay out longer. "I know, sorry. I promise I'll bring you out and let you stretch your necks soon." I give her a smile she takes that answer and disappears. The crowd is silent, and all eyes are on me, '_Well aren't I the star attraction._' Louise starts to walk to me and stops in front of me, looking like she doesn't know what's she's doing.

"Kuga…was that your CHILD?" I smile at her, "Impressed?" "Very." She answers immediate.

* * *

><p>The sky turns to night outside the room that Louise and I were in. Earlier someone came by with a letter for Louise, and right now she had been staring at it for at least an hour. Her brows knitted together trying to make sense of it. "What's up master?" I call out to her from the chair across from her<p>

"This…This can't be happening." She mutters to herself, not taking her eyes off the letter. "It says my mother and sisters are coming here!" She shouts in distress, and starts pulling her hair again, "And they left today! They'll be here in three days!" I grab the letter and look at it I can't make heads or tails of the writing. "Why is that a bad thing?" I ask her and she looks at me like I'm an idiot, "If they see you're my familiar no doubt I'll get scolded." "Why you did the summoning like everyone else, didn't you?" If I was pulled here because she messed something up I'm going to be pissed.

"I did it right like I told Kirche earlier!" Oh so that's the red heads name. "I still fail to see why it's so bad." I lean back in my chair, Louise looks like she about to blow a valve. "No sense worrying about it, if they don't believe you then we'll prove them wrong."

Louise looks shifty at what I told her and sighs, "I guess your right. I'll worry about it tomorrow." She gets up and strips out of her clothes throwing them into a basket, and she puts on her night gown. "Hey master." Louise turns to me with an annoyed look on her face. "What?" I point to the hay on the ground, "Could I at least get some type of be besides that." Louise thinks for a moment. "I'd say you earned it Kuga," She says and gets into bed, "But you'll have to wait till tomorrow." Another night of sleeping on the floor.

Yay.

* * *

><p><em>Louise couldn't get to sleep easily that night.<em>  
><em><br>Her mind played out the fight today and she still can't believe it. Her familiar beat Guiche. Her HiME beat Guiche. She can't believe she summoned such a strong familiar, and a familiar that summons a CHILD. She felt pride in her summoning._  
><em><br>Another reason is that her mother and sister were coming here. Her mind played out what would happen over and over, and it ended up with her having her cheeks pulled. Why they wanted to come all the way here she wanted to understand._  
><em><br>Eventually Louise fell asleep, but she did not have sweet dreams._  
><em><br>She dreamed of the mother and child running out of the building and getting into some kind of weird carriage. The mother somehow got it to move on its own, as the child was in the back scared and holding on a real dog. The mother got the carriage moving fast, very fast._  
><em><br>"Mommy?" The child asks her mother for comfort, "It's ok dear I'll never let them hurt you." The mother says trying to watch where there going. Turning on the road she came to a barricade, she turn to go around them but she turned the wrong away._  
><em><br>And they went off the side of a cliff._  
><em><br>The carriage quickly dropped into the water below, hitting the water hard._  
><em><br>And so Louise dreamed of a tragedy involving a mother and child._


End file.
